locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HenryDuckFan
Welcome to My Talk Page! just ask!|id-c=steelblue|info-c=lightblue}} I will respond to any messages ASAP depending on if I'm available. If I'm unavailable to respond, please contact SirHandelFalcon or Starfleet Academy for any questions regarding anything. Their links are shown below in the Talk Page comments. ---- Mistake! Yay! I know what the problem was: I told you to put on your talk page. I should have told you to put Ahh mistakes, I make many... sorry. The above text is expensive, so this means if you edit your whole talk page it will be locked to source mode, but people leaving messages like I am won't have that problem. Since this post is the first on your "new" talk page, I will give you this link for the future: Archiving/doc bye for now :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Userboxen/Userboxes I have added them to your talk page, I can add them to your profile page if you like. Also if you don't like where I have put them just move them... I have put them in the same section as your welcome to stop the "HI" one from locking the page to source mode. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Favicon!! G'day, just thought I'd say that I have added a favicon to this wiki. It is on the adress bar, and in new users' favourites. I made it in a favicon generator, and just made LW. I can change it at any time. But for now it is better than the Wikia blue "W". PS I made an edit to your talk page because I forgot to add a section headline for one of my previous posts called mistake! XD Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 03:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Page layout/Page naming Look to put it frankly, I don't like the "bio" stuff. I like to have a blerb before the table of contents. I have changed most of what you did to the TGV page back. I would like to change the name of it to "SNCF TGV", because it doen't look the best with "Trainset(s)" in the title. I would have just done this but I thought you'd stop talking to me if I did. Oh and the Rules page has become an article again, would you like me to move it back into the Locomotive Wiki name space, I can make it "Locomotive Wiki:Locomotive Wiki Rules"? I depends on why you moved it? :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Bio/She/her Look mate, I'm not getting onto you... wait I am... Sorry then. I feel bad, but I don't like the readers to come to a page that just has "contents" at the top of it. Then they have to scroll down to find the text and photos. Would it be too much to ask for you to leave my "Wikipedia" style blerbs at the top of the pages I create? Oh and you have "done this" to all of the shes and hers in the Mallard page, why? Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:27, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ??? What in the world? You are reading too much into my tone. I'm sorry. I will leave this alone. If you really want to know I sitting in a 86 degree room! Mybe I'm a little tightly strung today. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Spammers? Where? What? Who? Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Red links Just a note: If I leave a red link, I am planing on making the page in the day I made the red link. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) OK I understand. Spammers, trolls, vandals all are very annoying. I was being annoying as well. I have problems with change. I shouldn't but I do. From my point of view; I don't really interfere with you work, and you come in and change massive things about mine. This made me short. Sorry again. At some time we need to have a disscussion about all of these things. Things that annoy us, about what each other does to LW. I need to be more inclusive of change, and input. I don't cope well working in a group. In fact I hate it, I always feel things should be done differently, even when I'm in the wrong... Like yesterday. Working on LW has helped, I do feel all is going well. The Wiki has vision, and is securely on the rails, with you at the helm. As for naming, layout issues and the rest, I am in an open frame of mind. I won't get annoied, I won't argue, and will listen. A disscussion, that is all I'm asking for, doesn't have to be today, but I would like to explain my view of what I'm doing when I am not annoied. I wish I hadn't typed my original post that started all of this when I was annoied, I had no reson to be, I have thought for a while that typing one's thoughts stops one from making mistakes, like saying things one regrets, but it didn't work yesterday. On the "lighter-side", I have an idea as to what we can do to include "Bio" in the layout. My idea is to create another layout called "Recommended" and put the heading "Bio" at the top. Well food for thought. I'll be off-line for about an hour, get back to you very soon. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 01:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) PS I have realized that I call it a blerb, and you call it a Bio, same diff. I'm over it. "They do it on Wikipedia" isn't good for a small wiki anyway. Also have you seen The Simpsons Movie? Re:Changes/Simpsons I'm back, and aww I don't think you delete others' work, but do make changes, but hate is a strong word, dis-like is better suited to me. (Just tell me when I start to sound like a hippy, man XD) Yes I too Love the Simpsons movie, but have got bored with the series. I have got into crime dramas now, so I don't watch any animated shows now. I do like Futurama, but sadly don't watch it anymore. I've got to cut-down my TV viewing times anyway, I'm on here as much as possible and the rest of my free time I'm watching the TV. This means: Hexagonal eyes LOL. I've sadly got to eat lunch, yea "sadly", I will be back to create that new layout in the "Layout builder". I want to meet the person who came up with that name! It is so original! XD Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 02:49, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Testing layouts...? Hey, I have made a test page on LW to show what it would look like if one was to have the image above the "Bio" heading... Well do you think this is ok? Don't go there with the layout builder, it totally changes how you make a page. So that is really out of the question, as well as my other idea of putting the table of contents below the Bio heading, that didn't work either. You can delete the test page when you have seen it, by the way. Talk soon :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:43, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I have been thinking; and the blerb on a book is on the back cover, the contents page is before the content and it doen't look bad with the photos at the top next to the table of contents. I have gone ahead and I'm changing some, more soon, over to "Bio + image" style. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I have deleted the test page, sorry if you haven't looked at it, it might be still there for admins though... Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 06:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) 9 more... LOL! Don't worry I'll leave the 100th to you! If you've got an article in mind though. Almost done on the TGV articles... :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 06:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Image. The image that was titled "Electric Locomotives" was actually a Maglev train, so not really an electric one, well... you know what I mean. I have replaced it with the EMD GM10C image, and added a TGV for the Electric trainsets category. Well I'm off to make the rest of the TGV articles... :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Maglev Image removal Sorry you didn't quite get my joke about that. Really I was taking it off because it is a Maglev and not an electric loco. I was being specific. Soon we can add the experimental trains such as the Maglevs. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 08:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Maglev/Advertising I do agree that it is an electric trainset, just we don't have it on this wiki, so it is a bit misleading to put it under a banner saying "We Have:". Oh and I would like to ask you whether I could advertise "my" Dinotopia wiki on my profile page? :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Advertising Thanks mate, might be adding it tomorrow though. Ran out of time today, but I have finished the TGVs. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) UIC/CTW/Editing/Rules?/links? I was going to get around to making those articles... But I'm happy with you making them (they look like there going to be hard work, but that might be just me! LOL). I am so glad that you have go more editors and pages on CTW. I was worried about the fact I hadn't edited on that wiki in a while. Lots have been happening on my end, and I afraid I doubt I can keep editing as much as I want too. May I ask why you deleted my note on the rules page about electric locos/trainsets? and is it ok to link to wikipedia? I know that you are going to create the UIC page so that is why you took it off, or is there more to it? Just asking... Well I'm off, hope to edit later today... :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 22:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wikipedia Well I was thinking of the viewers and I thought that a link in the short time was need. I only link to pages that are have citations by the way. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 22:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh Wikipedia overload!! We have an issue. Locomotive Wiki now has 117 pages because of a anonymous user. Problem is that they have copied all their info from Wikipedia. Would you like me to delete the pages? It will be to much work to fix it all. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 23:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Really? Maybe not today. I think we need a rule about not taking info from Wikipedia? Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 23:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) About Contributer I will do something about what has been added, by the way I was going to make half of the articles that have been added. I was going to go to the trouble of researching the info, but this contributer has just copied and pasted it from Wikipedia. This isn't the way, it isn't fun to try to fix these articles. Building them is... All I'm saying is that this contributer may or may not know anything about trains. It doen't take a genius to copy and paste info. My vote is for the pages to be deleted. If we leave this on, we may have to acknowledge Wikipedia as the original place all of the text came from. Also every red link either has to be created, or unlinked. I don't have Twinkle (editing software) here, I do on Wikipedia, but unlinking here would have to be manually done. A lot of work. I could be creating articles rather than fixing these. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 23:51, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Excellent idea Great idea my friend. I'll creat that now. May I just say that we can't let this contributer keep making these pages. Or we will be for months fixing what they've done. I will have to delete some of the pages because they didn't even check if the pages had been created under a different name! On the other hand Locomotive Wiki is getting out there, we'll just have to wait for more trust worthy editors to come along. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 00:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Blocked? Wow! You blocked the user for a year. I was going to block them for an hour or two if they edited again, but they didn't so I looked and you had blocked them. Good choice, I'm not one for tough rules, but they weren't looking at the posts I was making. We will have ot clean up the mess now. Happy editing LOL ;) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 00:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Bye bye red links! I will indeed! Seen Finding Nemo? "Just keep unlinking; just keep unlinking" XD Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 00:57, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm sorry to distrupt your editing, but I'm flying through the wiki taking off links and I'd hate to "Edit Conflict" a big edit you have made. The editor may remember your previous edit, and tell you "Welcome back", but if it doen't you can either: put on the top of an article. (remember to publish it with the template, before editing it. It has gone wrong for me in that way once); or you can go into Source mode and copy all of the stuff, into the clipboard. (make sure you don't have tonnes of tabs open, I've been running my computer to close to the red line lately). All just helpful suggestions! :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 01:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Back to the Future I wish I had the De lorean right now, but I don't and I'm "outatime". I shouldn't be doing this right now anyway. Sorry, but I'll have to edit later. All the pages are looking good thanks to your image adding. Talk later hopefully :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 01:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Wrong! Just like to say that we have proved me wrong. I hasn't taken months. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:22, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh! Sorry! Yes, go back into the page it may say "welcome back" if it does, check what it is going to do, and publish. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 06:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Sorry, I doubt anything can be done, I will add the gallery if you would like. If I miss a photo, you can add it next time your on. I think you should get off if your tired. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 06:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ****-ing anons! I'm warning you I might be a bit SHORT! Look at what these damn anon users keep doing to this once butterful wiki!!! Ok I'm not being short, I'm ANGRY!! What is the point of having a rules page if this is the out come! I'll need help with cleaning this up, my friend. Sorry looks as if they did this when I just got off. Talk soon I hope :'( Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 23:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) My Apology I apologize for my... wording, before. Won't happen again. I have/will been/be deleting some of the pages that aren't named as engines, more like characters. You can just go to if you don't agree and click the "(view/restore)". It'll take you to Special:Undelete, and there you'll be able to fix my mistake. Sorry again, I lost it completely. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 00:33, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Definitely Yes I agree, we have made the rules clear, so they just have to follow them. By the way, I don't think anons get "You have new messages". So talking to them may be a waste of time. I have been thinking though, and letting them create an account after may be, three days, could be the way to go. That way we could talk to them. Oh and you know the first anon, how could you forget, I looked them up on Wikipedia. They weren't a railfan, because the editing history wasn't anywhere near rail. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 02:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) PS Could we start banning them for a week, or less, and put into the block summary "Please read the rules before editing". What do you think? Deleting I was just logging on now to delete all the pages that anon added, and you hadn't edited. I will make a comment at the bottem of a page I will re-write. So even if I've edited the page; no comment= you may delete it at will! Talk tomorrow :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) What's going on? Hello, just dropping by to ask the above and say that I have been somewhat busy lately. Not really an excuse though. (I'm taking a very short break from editing as well) I guess you have heard about Obama coming over to Australia. It is quite cool that our countries are now sharing a base outside Darwin in the Northern Territory. What do you think? Well I'll be back soon-ish, like later this week, to start creating articles again hopefully :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 02:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) AutoRefresh button@ & You may notice an autorefresh button on these pages above. This was me. Yes I have be changing the JavaScript again. If you check it, it will reload the page when ever another edit is made to the wiki. I did copy it from another wiki. So what do you think? Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:37, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Activity Templates Thank you, glad to help, and glad you like the change. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 08:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Names Hi I have replied to your message on Community Central there if you haven't read it already. I'm posting here because I think we could (on Locomotive Wiki) use first names, between us at least. I mean that you may call me Gavin, if you wish. I will get around to editing here again soon, I have had a school work to do. I will try to help with the change over to the next theamed month, is it going to be ALCO? :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 02:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Theams/Names/Masthead Hi Corbin, I will have a look into making a GE category soon. Yeah my name is a scottish variant of Gawain, Welsh for "White Hawk". I take the Welsh myself because of Gawain, one of the knights of Arthur's round-table in Camelot. Otherwise it is a Old German name meaning "District of Land", Gawin. Thanks for making me research my name again. ;) Oh and you can change the aka thing by Editing the Masthead. And then changing "Your name" in the following pop-up. Hope this helps. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 03:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) The usual Well Corbin, I have been spending a lot my free time commenting on those staff blogs. I will be using my time on here and Dinotopia Wiki I think. It is okay to post a comment here and there, but I have been able to count over 24 posted by my self! I think I'll shut up on those blogs and let someone else talk. Hmmm, what else have I been doing in my free time... let me think... ah yes researching Star Trek stuff. I won't bore you with that though. I also have been reading up on the history of locomotives. This is what I've been reading instead of the novels I should be reading. I can't think of anything else I've been doing, so I haven't been on my video games for awhile. I should have tonnes of money on Fable (3rd paragraph). On the subject of those nasty editors/admins; I think you should just forget about them. Build your wikis rather than theirs'. I should be back editing here soon (I always say that don't I XD) so we can expand those areas we haven't gone (or unfinished) yet in Locomotive Wiki (Electric, Maglev, Elevated rail and so on). PS I have replied here because you said everything was back to the norm :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 09:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No Facebook Sorry I don't have a facebook account so I can't see the image, I appreciate the link though. :( Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 23:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry. It doen't let me do that either. It doesn't matter for now. (I don't have a good digital photo of myself yet! XD) If/when I get a good one, we can send each other photos. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 00:46, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry mate, but I'm probably not going to make a facebook account anytime soon. I have even changed my global.css to stop the "like button" from appearing. When I have a photo I'm happy with I'll ask for your Email, how about that? :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 00:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Are you on the wiki? I would delete those images. If you are on I have a photo from 2009 that I have found on my computer. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 01:17, November 27, 2011 (UTC)